¿Podrías Perdonarme?
by GinnyWeasley Lachi
Summary: Un Songfic RHr espero que os guste... ARRIBA EL RHR!


Este es el primer fic que escribí (Hace un año) Espero que os guste. Era originalmente un song-fic con la canción de Evanescence Forgive Me. Pero gracias a Esfinge se que eso está prohibido asique bueno hice una pequeña canción (parecida a la de Forgive Me, para que encajara con el songfic) y su título es "¿Podrías perdonarme?" que da nombre al fan fic. Espero que os guste y cuando pueda tengo que hacer más cancioncillas ya que tengo unos cuantos songfic más xD. Bueno los personajes pertenecen a J.K.Row (sipi a partir de hoy la llamaré Row) y no intento lucrarme ni nada por el estilo, solamente pues eso entretenimiento a todas las personas. Este es uno de los song-fic que menos me gustan, pero bueno... fue el primero y siempre se le tiene un cariño especial ) Aquí, después de mi monólogo, os dejo con el fic XD (muy corto lo se... pero bueno XD) aios muchos besos y reviews:P

_Yo no quise herirte,_

_Siento mucho que lo hice._

_No era mi intención…_

_¿Podrías perdonarme?_

**Camino con mi soledad acompañándome... No sabía lo que había dicho hasta que lo oí yo misma de mi propia voz… Llevo toda la noche en el lago de Hogwarts pensando en como arreglar todo lo que he hecho. **

**Más lágrimas brotan de mis ojos, no puedo evitarlo ya. Hace varias horas que no siento mis mejillas. Me tumbo en la orilla del lago, cerca de ese árbol donde tantas veces nos hemos besado y abrazado, apasionadamente, como si no existiera el mañana.**

**Las estrellas me acompañan en mi sufrimiento, todas brillan tan fuertes como aquellos días que nos acompañábamos mutuamente a contarlas en silencio. No necesitábamos decirnos nada, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaban estaba todo dicho, todo narrado, todo el sufrimiento calmado. **

**Siento humedad, la noche está un poquillo fría o tal vez la humedad es debida a que todavía ruedan lágrimas, hace tiempo que me rendí frente a ellas y decidí que sería mejor que salieran todas**

_No sabes lo mal que me sentí_

_Y es que no sabes lo que significas para mí._

_Herirte es lo último que querría…_

**Flash Back**

**Estábamos todas las personas el Gran Comedor. Hablabais del Quidditch animadamente como normalmente hacéis Ginny tú y Harry. Yo simplemente cenaba sin preocuparme por nada. **

**-Jane.- Me decías tú con cara de niño pequeño. Me encantaba que me llamaras por mi segundo nombre.- ¿Vendrás a apoyarnos en el próximo partido, no?**

**-Ronnie, dime cuando os he fallado…**

**-Nunca, la verdad.- Me cogió en sus brazos y me dio un pequeño beso en la frente.**

**Por unos días todo iba perfecto. Pero sus celos comenzaron a surgir de vez en cuando hasta llenarme a veces de rabia. No era siempre, sólo cuando Comarc Mclaggen me miraba como rogándome la respuesta a su pregunta: "¿Cómo podía estar con Ronald Billius Weasley en vez de con él?" y yo no podía más que darle una triste sonrisa y hacerle entender que lo tendría que superar.**

**-¡Ves como te mira! Te come con esa mirada Hermione… y tu se la contestas, a él a mi peor enemigo Jane…-Dijiste casi desesperándote con tanto miedo.**

**-Ron… es mi amigo y no quiero herirlo, seguiré siendo su amiga y apoyándole en todo lo que pueda.**

**-¡Qué pasa¿Es más importante él que yo para ti?**

**-¡Como sigas en este plan te juro que será él más importante que tú para mi, en lo que me queda de vida Ronald¡Déjame en paz! O conseguiré quererlo más… -Salí corriendo a las habitaciones.**

_No me reprochaste nada_

_Solo me miraste con los ojos húmedos_

_Y noté que estabas lastimado interiormente_

**Me quedé en las escaleras de las habitaciones de las chicas donde no podías entrar para observarte. No gritaste, no golpeaste un cojín o tiraste un vaso al suelo para demostrar la furia del momento. Solamente te sentaste en los sofás que estaban delante de la chimenea en silencio para pensar. No te consiguió interrumpir Harry cuando se acercó a hablarte, ni tu pequeña hermana Ginny cuando te intentó abrazar para darte algún consejo. Cuando hicieron eso, te alejaste algo de ellos y seguiste sumido en tus pensamientos. No pude controlar ya las lágrimas y rozaron mi suave tez precipitadamente. **

_No sabes lo que daría ahora_

_Por no tener que sentir este remordimiento,_

_Que me mate por dentro_

_No sabes lo que me duele haberte herido_

**Salí corriendo de las habitaciones. Pasé por delante de toda la sala común chocándome contra todos los obstáculos situados en mí camino, cubriéndome la cara con ambas manos. Me encontré, de repente, en el lago donde tantas veces sellábamos nuestras palabras de amor con aquellos besos que todavía sentía.**

**Solo encontraba los malos sentimientos en ese momento. ¡Porqué te tuve que decir eso! Yo… nunca podré olvidarte y mucho menos con Comarc Mclaggen. Siempre te amé y siempre te voy a amar, hasta el último segundo de mi vida.**

**Final Flash Back**

_Cada vez que digo algo hiriente_

_Puedo sentir como mi alma me quiere acallar._

_Tengo tanto miedo a perderte, me moriría._

_Perdóname por favor…_

**Ahora cuando estoy abrazando nuestro árbol noto la presencia de alguien junto a mí. Llevo gran rato con los ojos cerrados y no me había dado cuenta. Entonces te miro con una expresión de dolor en el rostro. No aguanto más tiempo y te abrazo, ahora las lágrimas que brotan de mis ojos son más numerosas, y en tu rostro también están resbalando lentamente. **

**-Ronnie lo siento mi vida… no te quiero perder. Eres lo más importante en mi vida y de verdad que no quería ser así y mucho menos sentía todo lo que he dicho hace antes.**

**-Hermione, me tenías preocupado. Llevas aquí toda la noche. No hablemos de esto más.- Me dijiste abrazándome. Aquí fue cuando me di cuenta de que tú nunca me dejarías. Nunca en tu vida te alejarías de mi lado.**

_Por que eres lo mejor que poseo_

_De algún modo te haré ver_

_Cuan importante eres para mí_

**Miré tus ojos que ya no mostraban lágrimas. Solo seguían con ese brillo tan particular que descubrí en ellos la primera vez que me besaste.**

**Flash Back**

**-Hermione, no quería hacerte sentir mal con aquel comentario… Y lo siento por Lavender, ella no sabe todo.**

**-Ronald vete con tu Lavender… ¿Vale?- Grité destrozándome completamente la garganta. En esos momentos el orgullo podía más que el corazón.**

**-Lavender ya no existe para mí.- Me dijiste con una mirada tan tierna. Mi furia desaparecía lentamente por segundos.**

**-¿No existe?**

**-No, me he dado cuenta de que quiero pasar la vida. Quiere envejecer con otra chica… Bueno, ya lo sabía pero no lo quería admitir. Pero al verte con ese… y verme a mí con esa, me abrió los ojos. Estábamos los dos con la pareja inadecuada.**

**-Ron, yo siempre también lo he negado. Pero ya no puedo más. No puedo pasar más tiempo sin gritar a quien realmente quiero más que a mi vida.**

**Entonces te sentaste en la orilla del lago frente a mí y te acercaste poco. Yo contemplaba tus ojos, como brillaban. Como me enloquecen.**

**-Te quiero Hermione**

**-Y yo a ti mi Ron**

**En ese momento sobraron las palabras y nos unimos en el beso más dulce y más hermoso que nunca habría podido imaginar.**

**Final Flash Back**

**Estos ojos que ahora siento que penetran los poros de mi piel. Sonrío como nunca he sonreído y respondo al abrazo. Ojalá supieras lo feliz que me haces…**

_No puedo vivir más si tú no estás._

_Te quiero, te amo._

_Nunca me dejes o será mi fin._

_Pero se que no me dejarás_

_Con solo tu mirada se que,_

_Yo también soy lo más importante para ti._

**Me gustaría que supieras que no puedo vivir sin ti… **

**-Ron nunca te he dicho una cosa…-Digo separándome del abrazo y miro al horizonte el lago a oscuras que ahora se ve hermoso.**

**Me miraste algo preocupado pero estabas seguro de mí y de ti por lo que me sonreíste como esperando a que dijera lo que te tenía que decir.**

**-Yo… no sólo te quiero…- Ibas a interrumpirme y te puse un dedo en los labios para que me dejaras continuar.- Yo… te amo y estoy segura de ello.**

**Una sonrisa se iluminó en tu rostro y cogiste el mío entre tus manos para que te mirara a los ojos.**

**-Yo también te amo Hermione… eres lo más importante en mi vida.**

**-Ron de verdad lo siento, lo siento.**

**-No digas nada más. Lo siento yo también, fui un payaso.**

**Cuando dijiste esto te volví a abrazar y apoyé mi cabeza en tu hombro.**

_Me perdonaste de nuevo._

_No sabes lo que significa esto para mí._

_Te quiero tanto… desde el primer momento_

_Gracias por estar siempre aquí._

**Nos besamos. La unión de nuestros labios, los aromas, los instantes y el mundo pareció quedarse inmóvil mientras nos manteníamos juntos. **

**Cuando nos separaron se encaminaron de nuevo hacia el colegio. **

**Tú sabías que yo no te quería dañar, yo lo sabías. El amor que nos había unido, haría que nada más de este mundo nos pudiera separar.**

**FiN**


End file.
